It's Only A Dream
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: "It was just a dream, it can't hurt you," she stated. It was the same thing he told her whenever she had a bad dream. He smiled softly. Next in my "Little Moments" Series after "Calling All Movers"


**Finally! I know I haven't posted on this series in foreverrrrrr! But here is the next piece of my "Little Moments" series, coming after "Calling All Movers". I decided to address the episode of Jess dying... in an interesting way.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_The sound of breaking glass and crunching metal was so overwhelming; Don had to pull the phone away from his ear. _

_ "What the hell was…" he started just as the sound of bullets rang out. "JESS!" he screamed into the phone. "JESS!" he tried again, gaining no response. "JESSICA!" he yelled, praying for an answer. He was in his car and driving to her location before he even realized it. He never ended the call, trying to listen through the chaos for any sign that Jess was ok. "Jessie, honey, hang in there," he whispered. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered about Maeli…and Eli. The thought was so far removed from the situation. He had to get to Jess. She had to be ok. He tried to calm himself as he pulled up on the scene. It appeared a hummer had plowed through the front of diner and the occupants of the vehicale opene fire on the patrons. Police were everywhere, but he couldn't find Jess anywhere. He pushed through the crowd and that was when he found her, laid out on the floor. There was blood every where. It looked like she had taken at least one shot to the stomach. He was taunted by the strangely removed thought to Maeli and Eli again. What happened to Eli? Jess didn't appear pregnant. He wasn't sure what that meant. He brushed all that off and pulled her into his arms. _

_ "Jess," he whispered, his tone begging her to respond. She was unconscious and her pulse was weak. With all the insanity, there would be no way and ambulance would get to her in time. He had to get her to a hospital and fast. He got to his feet and rushed outside, grabbing the first uniform officer he saw and demanded a ride to the hospital. As Don tried to apply pressure to her wound, he tried to pinpoint exactly when this day had gone so wrong. They had been flirting over what she was going to order for breakfast and now she was bleeding out in his arms. There was part of him that thought if he hadn't been on the phone with her, she would have been able to respond to the situation appropriately and she might not be in this position._

_ They rushed Jess right into the surgery and Don began to pace the hall. The lab had called and told him she did manage to get shots off before she was hit. That eased his guilt, a little bit. The distant thought of Maeli and Eli tugged at him once again, but not enough for him to call someone and figure out there whereabouts or make arrangements for them. He just continued to pace, for what felt like days. Finally, the doctor came out of the OR and by the look of defeat on the man's face Don knew it wasn't good news._

_ "Det. Flack, I'm so sorry…"_

Don jerked awake. He sat straight up in bed, breathing heavy. It was just a dream. That explained the distance of his thoughts. He looked to his left to see Jess sleeping soundly. He was glad he didn't wake her. He was sure that dream had him thrashing around like a trapped animal, and the whole damn bed shook when finally did wake up. Luckily for him, Jess was a cop and a cop's wife; she knew how to make the most of the sleep she could get. She generally was a pretty heavy sleeper. He took a deep breath and leaned over to drop a kiss on Jess's shoulder. He eased out of bed and padded down the hall. He stopped and slowly opened the door to Maeli's room. The little girl was sprawled out across her tiny bed with all off the covers kicked towards to footboard. Don covered her up again and kissed her cheek. She shifted slightly and snuggled under the blankets. He smiled softly and left her to sleep.

He decided to take care of the few dishes in the sink. He knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep anytime soon. He didn't want to if he was going to have to continue that same dream. He heard Jess's feet move across the wood floor and cursed silently to himself. He didn't want to wake her up. She ran her hands up his back along his sweaty t-shirt. She rolled onto the balls of her feet and dropped a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Dishes?" she questioned.

"Yeah, sorry did the noise wake you up?" he wondered.

"No, but the earthquake that rolled through our bed about ten minutes ago did," she chuckled. Don set down the dish he was scrubbing and turned to face her.

"I am so sorry," he breathed. She shook her head.

"Don't be, you really didn't bother me. However, you did give Eli an excuse to move right on my bladder, so I had to get up to pee anyway," she shrugged. "Now he's walking around in there," she added. Don breathed a light laugh.

"Well then, tell _him_ I'm sorry," he corrected.

"He'll be ok, Mommy is just not going to be able to get back to sleep anytime soon," she sighed.

"You'll have some company," Don mentioned, turning his attention back to the dishes.

"Yep, and we will have plenty of time to discuss why you got the sudden urge to do dishes in the middle of the night," Jess mentioned. Don didn't turn back to look at her. "Don, you and I have been married for almost seven years and in that time I've learned a few things about you. First off, dirty dishes don't bother you, at least not enough for you to be up in the middle of the night making sure they are done. Second, you don't get up in the middle of the night. Trying to wake you is like trying to wake the dead. And you didn't just wake up Don, whatever happened in there was violent,' Jess pointed out.

"_You're telling me" _Don thought to himself. "I just had a bad dream," he informed, still working on the dishes.

"Ok," Jess said with a nod. She pulled a bottle of juice out of the fridge and sat down at the table. He would talk when he was ready. That and he was going to run out of dishes soon. It was only two minutes later that Don threw himself into the kitchen chair next to her.

"It was really bad, Jess," he admitted. "I mean, I don't even know what happened we were talking on the phone one minute and the next all hell broke loose. You were just lying there, bleeding everywhere. I couldn't do anything. Then you were in surgery and the doctor said…" he trailed off. He didn't want to think about the look on the Doctor's face in his dream. The doctor didn't actually say anything, but his face said enough. He leaned his elbows on the table and set his head in his hands. Jess scooted her chair closer to his.

"Don, it was just a dream," she whispered, rubbing his back.

"I don't even know where Maeli and Eli were, but you…you…" he paused and took a deep breath. "It was so real Jess, the feel of losing you. The pain was blinding, and the fear was overwhelming," he admitted.

"Don, stop," Jess requested. He looked up at her and dropped his hands to the table. Jess threaded her fingers through his. "Baby, it was a dream. Everyone is ok. I'm right here and I am not going anywhere, regardless of how that dream ends," she tried to assure him, but it didn't seem to be working. She had an idea. "You just checked on Maeli, so you know she's fine," she started. He moved their joined hands to her pulse point. "See, I'm fine too," she expressed. She gave him a few moments to process the feel of her warm skin and her heartbeat against his hand. Then she moved their hands to her stomach where Eli was still moving around. "And he's is fine and driving momma crazy," she chuckled.

"Wow, he really is walking around in there," Don commented with a smile.

"He's worried about Daddy," Jess pointed out. Don leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"Daddy's fine, little man," he whispered against her skin. He met Jess's eyes with an uncertain look. "Everybody's ok," he stated, more to himself than to her.

"Everybody's ok," she repeated. "Are the dishes done?" she checked, cocking her head towards the sink. Don chuckled.

"Yes, dear," he smiled.

"Then let's go back to bed. I think Eli is finishing his final laps, he is about settled in his favorite spot," she mentioned, running a hand across her stomach. She took her husband's hand and began to lead him towards their room. Don stopped and pulled back on her hand. "what…" she trailed off as he met her lips with a searing kiss. He pulled her into his arms and deepened the kiss. She pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, Don leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you so much, Jess," he breathed.

"I love you too, Don," she replied.

"God, you're beautiful," he added, stroking her cheek.

"See, I don't get that. I am like a year and a half pregnant, you are basically married to a whale and you still think I am beautiful," she retorted.

"Oh hush," he chided. "First off, you are only nine months pregnant. Secondly, I don't think you look like a whale, and you don't either. You may feel that way now, but once Eli is born you will look back at pictures and say how pretty you looked. How you glowed. You did the same thing after you were pregnant with Maeli," he smiled.

"Yeah, but I didn't feel as awful when I was pregnant with Maeli. This pregnancy has been hard," she sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Don mentioned, kissing her forehead. "But you listen to me, ok? There will never be a day that I don't think you're beautiful, ever. Especially, now, while your pregnant," he started. "Because this," he set his hand on her stomach. "Our son, is a product of our love. And carrying him is even more so a gesture of love because like you said, that's not easy. Same goes for when you were pregnant with Maeli. And I love you so much Jess, and I can't thank you enough for our children. I will never stop loving you and never, ever stop finding you attractive," he finished.

"God, Don," Jess sobbed, wiping at her tears with the back of her hand. "You just… you always say the right thing," she added, resting her head against his chest.

"It's not a line, Jess," he stated.

"I know, I know, and I love you too. I have the greatest husband a girl could ask for," she replied, leaning up to give him a kiss.

"And my duty as greatest husband is to get my very pregnant wife back to bed," he grinned.

"And rub her back?" she questioned.

"And rub her back," he agreed.

"You _are_ the greatest!" Jess laughed.

"I do what I can," he added cheekily. Jess swatted at his chest.

* * *

Don really never got back to sleep, flashes of the nightmare tormented him until the sun finally began to peek through the window. At that point, Don gave up. He had to be at the precinct in a few hours anyway. It was just not worth the fight. He slipped out of bed and walked towards Maeli's room. He knelt next to the bed and watched her sleep for a few minutes. He couldn't stop himself from scooping her off the bed and into his arms. He winced when she stirred.

"Daddy?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, bug. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep," he urged.

"Where are we going, is something wrong?" the child wondered.

"No sweetheart, we're just going to Mommy and Daddy's room," he explained. Maeli curled into him and drifted back to sleep.

Jess slowly opened her eyes, surprised to find Maeli asleep against her dad's chest, with his arms slung protectively around her waist. Don's cheek was resting against the child's head and he was snoozing lightly. She knew it was probably to most peaceful sleep he got all night. She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. His blue eyes fluttered open. He sent her a tired smile.

"Did the dream come back?" she wondered, already knowing the answer. He nodded slowly.

"I fought it all night, I just couldn't anymore," he sighed, bringing one hand up the pinch the bridge of his nose.

"So you went to get Maeli," she replied, with a knowing smile. He blushed. "Did it help?" she wondered.

"A little," he shrugged. Jess ran her fingers through his short cropped hair.

"Maybe you should call in today. How useful are you going to be on only a couple hours of sleep?" Jess suggested.

"I'll be ok, and I need the hours. I'm going to have to take time off soon enough," Don smiled, rubbing a hand across her belly.

"Daddy?" Maeli's voice broke into their conversation.

"What, bug?" he asked.

"Why did I have to come to your room?" she questioned, groggily.

"Daddy had a bad dream and needed extra hugs," he explained easily. Maeli squeezed him tight, and then sat up in his lap. She set a hand on each of his cheeks and looked him square in the eyes.

"It was just a dream, it can't hurt you," she stated. It was the same thing he told her whenever she had a bad dream. He smiled softly.

"Thanks, bug," he whispered, kissing her hair.

"Maeli, sweetie, Daddy has to get ready for work," Jess informed. Maeli climbed off her dad and curled into her mother's side and started to go back to sleep. They had managed to control her clinginess, so she was now attached to both parents, not just Don. However, when she had her choice, she was stuck to Don like glue.

Don was so tired he couldn't even get his tie tied. After the third failed attempt, he tossed the piece of silk on the dresser. He sighed heavily and scrubbed his hands over his face. Jess carefully moved out of Maeli's grasp and went to her husband.

"Don, are you sure you want to go to work?" she asked softly, grabbing his tie and tying it for him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And with any luck I will be so exhausted when I get home that I will fall into a heavy dreamless sleep," he finished with a laugh.

"I think you're about there now," she pointed out.

"I'm ok, I promise," he said as he slid his gun into his holster. Jess's eyes locked on the weapon.

"I really don't want you using that thing when you're this tired," she sighed.

"Jess, honey, I have a ton of paperwork to catch up on. I won't go out in the field," he promised.

"Ok, but really, come home if you have to," she added. She was really worried about him. He had been pushing himself like crazy and they could afford for him to take the day off. He hadn't slept and she could tell he was still riled up about his dream. He really had no business being a police officer today. But he was her husband and she trusted his judgment.

"I will," he smiled, kissing her.

"You better say goodbye to Maeli, or she is going to be asking to call you all day to see if you're ok," Jess laughed. It was the little girl's spring break and they had been having all sorts of Mommy/ Daughter time before Eli arrived. Don gently shook the girl awake.

"I'm leaving for work, bug," he informed.

"Ok, well if you have any bad daydreams, you can call me and I'll tell you it's ok," she mumbled.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he chuckled softly, but he knew she meant every word. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll tell you too," Jess interjected. "I love you," she added quickly.

"I love you too, I'll see you when I get home," Don replied, giving her another kiss and taking his leave.

* * *

Stella found Don in the break room at the lab, nursing what looked to be a very black cup of coffee. He looked like hell.

"You ok?" she asked teneatively. It took him a moment to register the fact that she was talking to him.

"Oh hey Stel, uh yeah, I'm just waiting for some paperwork from Danny," he replied, taking a long sip of his coffee. Stella, took the seat opposite him at the table.

"Spill," she urged.

"I just didn't sleep well last night," he admitted.

"Is Jess having trouble sleeping?" Stella assumed.

"No, surprisingly not, it's not at all like it was when she was pregnant with Maeli," he observed. "I just had this horrible dream," he disclosed. "Jess got shot, it was awful," he sighed. Stella reached across the table and set her hand on top of his.

"You know what I think it is?" Stella started.

"I am open to any reasoning," he laughed.

"Stress" she stated simply. Don made a face. "Your wife is nine months pregnant, due any day now and your daughter is having attachment issues. The part of you that worries about them is in overdrive. Not to mention you have been working your ass off. Your stress is manifesting in your dreams," she explained. Don had to admit, that made a lot of sense.

"If that's the case, how do I get it to stop?" he wondered.

"You spend some time with your family and allow yourself to relax. The world isn't going to fall apart if you take thirty minutes for yourself," she finished with a laugh. She got up from the table and kissed him on the cheek as she left the room. Don felt considerably better after Stella gave him reasoning behind his nightmare. It always helped to know the why.

As he was leaving the lab, Mac waved him into his office. He nearly groaned out loud, Stella must have told him about the dream. That girl could not keep her mouth shut!

"So when do you think that son of yours is going to make is appearance?" Mac started causally.

"I would say in the next week or so, I can tell Jess is starting to feel it," he shrugged.

"I bet she will be glad when he's here, Maeli too," Mac smiled at the thought of the little girl.

"Maeli is beside herself. She says she is going to teach him everything," Don laughed.

"I have no doubt she will," Mac laughed. "Stella told me you're having trouble sleeping," he mentioned. Don rolled his eyes.

"I figured," he responded.

"You know you can't tell her anything you don't want repeated," Mac laughed again. "I'm with her though; I think it's a weird case of the jitters. Your whole lifestyle is about to change, I don't blame you. I mean Aaron just turned one and is walking around, that's a minor change compared to what you're going through and I am freaking out," he admitted.

"You, freaking out?" Don snorted.

"Yes, this baby that depended on me for everything is now a little walking, talking person. I'm in shock," he chuckled.

"I guess that makes sense," Don shrugged again.

"Yeah, well just hang in there, the outcome will be worth it," Mac smiled. Don smiled in return. The outcome _would_ be worth it.

* * *

Jess and Maeli were coloring in the kitchen when Don returned home.

"Hey honey," Jess greeted. He looked like he'd been hit by a bus and then driven back over four or five times.

"Hey," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Daddy, looked what I drawed," Maeli exclaimed.

"Drew, sweetheart," he corrected.

"Look what I drew," she tried again.

"That's very pretty, bug," he complemented. "I'm going to change," he announced.

When her husband didn't return after fifteen minutes, Jess decided it was time to check on him. She found him laid out on their bed, still fully clothed, including shoes and weapon, dead asleep. She couldn't help but laugh. However, she didn't have the heart to wake him. Instead, she pulled off his shoes and took his gun to the lock box.

"Mommy, where's…Daddy…" Maeli trailed off, seeing her dad sleeping.

"He's resting baby," Jess pointed out.

"Maybe I should stay here with him, incase his bad dream comes back," Maeli suggested.

"No, I think he'll be ok. But why don't you give him a kiss on the cheek, just in case," Jess allowed. Don didn't need the little girl hovering when he woke up,_ if_ he woke up before morning. She followed her daughter's lead and kissed her husband's cheek. The man was out cold, she didn't have to worry about that dream bothering him now. She wasn't sure a bomb could bother him.


End file.
